leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KazMx/5
just a small question about editing You wrote in my talk page, tha I can ask you, if I've problems. I have a question, why cant I edit the pages Hextech Revolver and Bilgewater Cutlass, has this something to do with my rights? thx for the fast answer greetings Poelfkat 20:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Heya Thanks for the welcome, I've had experience with the EQ2.wikia page so I'm fairly familiar with the overall layout, definitely some differences in some of the image links and what not. I figure first thing I'll do is go through and fix all the broken image links on alot of the items "mini" icons. Is there a page where the "ai" or "ii" links have a listing of their images on the site? Or will I need to just go through each item and see which are broken? Any feedback or tips on any edits I make are always welcome. :) --Striph 21:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) My compliment Well I really admit that I love the fact that your working so hard on the wiki. You should really keep on. You're doing a great job. I really appreciate all the effort your putting into this. If you need any help just ask. Raistelynx 15:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Question on this badge. Make a Connection add 1 page to a category (0/1) I can't seem to find a way to get this badge, you got any help for me on this one? Leave me a message on my page :D Thanks Raistelynx 16:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Items My name comes indirectly from Italian (“Il Palazzo” means “the power”), but “Il Palazzo-sama” itself comes from a Japanese animated series, Excel Saga. By the way, I'm neither Japanese or Italian, but French. As a Wikipedia user, I don't need any special help yet, but any criticism is welcome if I'm doing something wrong. ;-) PS : I'm planning on creating some Item categories, but I need an English native review for the names: “Buyable at Start Items”, “On-hit Effects Items” and “Slow Effects Items”. Are they correct English ? Il Palazzo-sama 18:24, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I did some work on my user page, but I am concerned about the request for adminship as I wasn't the one who put the request in. As such, I can't see the notes on the request (or even find the request page). And though being an admin would be nice, I feel I can do my part for the wiki as a basic user though I won't turn down the job either. Thanks for any help you can give me on this. Zadok0 19:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Soo...no more votes for/neutral/against? Only 2? |:-| 00:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, let's get the propaganda rolling! 04:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Vote for Zadok0! or I won't bring you guys muffins anymore! :P Zadok0 05:58, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Kaaazzzz!! Click this! Then check the global message (or whatever it's called, the dismissable one). It's the perfect propaganda. 18:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Something like this. I'll update it for fanciness and include Zadok0. 21:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :When can has promotion?... All current admins (and Zadok0) voted for me. Waiting for atleast 5 votes is gonna take forever at this rate -_-' 16:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Great work! Great work on keeping this wiki up and running! Hi Kaz, thanks for welcoming me to the wikia. I was wondering if you could answer a question for me. Do you know what happened to the link on the main page to the others categories (Champions, Items, Summoner, etc). Those links were incredible useful to navigate the wiki, but it looks like someone removed them. I don't know enough about wikis to get them back though. 13:48, August 23, 2010 (UTC)DeNarr Requesting locks Could you put up a lock on Katarina's skins & trivia section? Undoing constant "trivia haters'" work is kinda annoying... 02:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) V1.0.0.99 or user IP 72.177.219.183 19:31, August 24, 2010 (UTC) User IP 69.180.232.217 19:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) User IP 95.39.211.156 *sigh*... 14:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) User IP 173.34.96.29 16:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Editting lock for User:Atheist Ocarina for spamming the history. 01:39, September 1, 2010 (UTC) User IP 165.130.136.210 and 67.188.28.50 20:24, September 5, 2010 (UTC) User IP 173.65.109.248 for several page vandalism Carius 23:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) "Registered users only" lock for Champion Rotation Schedule 18:27, September 6, 2010 (UTC) User:Agamfable and delete uploads 12:42, September 7, 2010 (UTC) And, uh...can we do something about the bot spam on Tryndamere The Barbarian King? 14:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeeeaaah...need a more permanent solution 18:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Seriously, what is up with all of these vandalism bots? 05:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) User IP 85.11.34.193 for...I dunno, being a smart-ass and lock against creation Irelia's strategy and skins'n'trivia pages 15:33, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Wiki! Thanks for updating the wiki a lot, it's really great! --Mibbster 14:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :You are welcome, but this is a community its not only me. - KazMx (Message me! ) 15:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Template problems I can't create ability templates,i mean i choose ability icon,then write for example #1 Enrage,#2 Sion and it does not appears correctly,only picture with messed up text all over the page...how i create those templates? and i tried writing/typing manually same result... Wiki-ing frenzy Could you check my contributions page and fix any accidental fails that I may have concocted?... 07:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Speaking of which...do we need a template for rune icons or is it redundant? 07:40, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Oh dear...I seem to have failed miserably with my user page movement test. Help? :-| 15:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Looks like someone either messed around with the templates/Wiki or my browser screwed up 12:46, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :File:Exhibit 1.JPG, File:Exhibit 2.JPG and File:Exhibit 3.JPG (yes, I use IE 'cause I hate every other browser >,..,@) 13:52, September 8, 2010 (UTC) AAARRGH!!! Somehow managed to change the Wiki's skin by tweaking around with the sidebar...please don't lynch me 01:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Or...not, bloody web cache -_-' 02:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) User Templates How about aaaa...have/want/don't have champion checklist template for userpage use (a la this)? 06:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) How about aaaa...display case template of sorts for skins you own (using small loading screen images) on userpages? I'll try to look for anything similar... 18:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :...ok, I totally failed at making Template:Champion skin checklist. Need a bloody template how-to -_- 21:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Right, sorry about editting your sandbox while you were working on it (can't really see it >_>). Anyway...thinking about something like this, also remove the Key bar from champions one, it's redundant. Spamming Hi, On Tryndamere's comment page, there was some heavy spamming. I don't have the rights to suppress the stupid comments, right? Who could do it? Or, does it simply has to stay as it is? cheers, sk I'm new to the wiki, just made a small chance to the Rejuvenation Bead and recived a mail to create and account. Just stoping by to follow you and show my support. Ban Request User IP: 67.188.28.50 Reason: Repeated vandalism over a period of days on multiple pages. Comments: You rock Kaz! Zadok0 06:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Officer is Reporting back for Duty I guess I have bothered you all enough with inactivity. I'll help a little out again. D3Reap3R ~ Message me! ~|Dp (EU Emissary) 10:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) RfA stuff Hey Kaz, I was thinking of redoing the requests for adminship closing system, so that instead of a +5 vote, all requests last for two weeks and at the end of that if it has 70% support or more then it passes. Any comments/ideas? Thanks, 03:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Love it! 03:45, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Edits? Just wondering if it matters if people make edits to champion and other pages, only minor but would it matter? Thanks Thank you for your welcome Mr Moop 07:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC)